familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
What Do You Know?
What Do You Know? is episode nineteen of the eighth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from ABC on February 28, 1997. It was directed by Richard Correll written both by Fred Fox Jr. and Jim Geoghan. Plot In order to win big on a game show, Eddie uses Urkel's transformation chamber to gain Urkel's smarts, only to have Urkel as an opponent. Meanwhile, Laura faces a dilemma when a Blackstreet concert is on the same night she promised Carl to spend time with him making ice cream. Synopsis After Urkel refuses to attend a game show called "What Do You Know?" in Eddie's place and tells him off to study for the show, he pays Urkel back by getting into the transformation chamber to transform Eddie Winslow into Eddie Urkel to gain Steve's smarts to clean up on the show. Meanwhile, Maxine invites Laura to see Blackstreet & Dr. Dre in concert, but it just so happens to be on the same night that Laura promised Carl that she would spend some time with him. When Carl finds out and with his feelings are hurt, Maxine wisely gives up her ticket so he and Laura can go to see Blackstreet together. On the show "What Do You Know?, Eddie learns a hard lesson about studying and working hard when Urkel shows up as one of his opponents to stop him. During the contest and despite matching wits in the science and other intellect field, Urkel proves to be a tough opponent and exposes Eddie's lack of studying skills. This made the third contestant, Lyle, feel inadequate. By the end of the show, both Stevie and Eddie have 3970 points while Lyle got only 10. However, they answered the game's bonus question, which asked for the name of a model who appeared in a recent Sports Illustrated swimsuit magazine, incorrectly and bet all of their points, resulting in Lyle winning. Eddie then is more than happy to return to his normal self and has learned his lesson. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow / Eddie Urkel * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson Cameo * Leo D. Frank III as Stage Manager * Monty Hoffman as Lyle * David Ruprecht as Lee Gallery IMG 2789.JPG Trivia * First and only appearance of Eddie Urkel. * Eddie is the 3rd Winslow to become Steve Urkel’s personality, the 1st was Laura in It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Urkel and the 2nd was Carl in To Be or Not to Be (Part 1). ** However out of the Urkel alter egos of the Winslows, only Eddie's alter-ego is a villain and Steve is the protagonist. ** Like Laura and Carl, Eddie does learn his lesson. That lesson is realizing the pitfalls of having such an unlimited genius and having to work hard for it. * Laura proves she does show Carl respect and is willing to spend time with him at Blackstreet's concert. Eddie on the other hand often learns his lesson the hard way in blowing off his father for father/son activities whenever he's too busy hanging out with his own friends or going out on his dates with other girls. * The original ending had Urkel proving he is smarter than Eddie by having common sense in knowing better to not bet all of his points. He bets only 300 points and covers it up. Eddie believes that Steve is betting all of his points and does the same thing. While he got the answer wrong, Urkel's original 3970 drops down to 3670. Eddie is shocked when he both gets the answer wrong and lose all of his points. He becomes depressed when the host announces that Steve won the new car despite Lyle's correct answer. ** In the end credits, Eddie returns to normal and apologizes to Urkel. He asks Eddie why he didn't take his original advice and study for the show like the first time that he suggested it. He admitted he got greedy because he wanted to win the new car so badly to replace his totaled car and the one that he and Carl both fixed up from an accident. Eddie thought if he became like Steve, he could've cleaned up on the show. Urkel is dejected once more by this and doesn't say anything. Eddie mentions that once again, he ended up being a three time loser like last time when he underestimated his friend. He learned a hard lesson in the pitfall of keeping such unlimited genius, he lost the new car and ruined such a good friendship with Steve. Eddie admits that although he doesn't act like it, he does value Urkel's friendship with him. In the end, Steve forgives him. He tells Eddie that he can keep the new car. When asked why, Urkel tells him that he needs it more. Steve prefers his Isetta which is easier for him to drive in. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight episodes Category:Season Eight